(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a cord reel box, and more particularly to a press cord reel box one that receives cord of electronic product.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Cord reel boxes are essentially provided to receive cord of electronic products, e.g., those popularly applied in connecting and locating a telephone set to a wiring box and in connecting a computer to its peripheral hardware facilities. Design of electronic product is heading for being lighter, thinner, shorter, and smaller thanks to rapid development of advanced technology. While demanding quality assurance, the manufacturing industry of cord reel box also has to consider convenient use of the cord reel box. How to reduce the size of the finished product of the cord reel box is an issue pending solutions challenging the manufacturers of cord reel boxes in meeting market demands.
Referring to FIG. 1 for an improved structure of a cord reel box disclosed in a Chinese Patent No. ZL200520060887.X, the reel is comprised of an upper casing 1′ a lower casing 2′ and a revolver 3′ disposed at where between and covering up the upper casing 1′ and the lower casing 2′ a wiring material 4′ is wound up on an upper surface of the revolver 3′ a coil 5′ providing elastic retraction is inserted to a bottom of the revolver 3′ a through hole 6′ is disposed at a center of the revolver 3′ the through hole 6′ is inserted onto a support 7′ protruding in the lower casing 2′ a hole 8′ containing a spring 9′ is provided in the support 7′ the spring 9′ rests on a push-button switch 10′ the switch 10′ is inserted through a hole disposed on the upper casing 1′ and the support 7′ penetrates through the coil 5′ the through hole at the center of the revolver 3′ in sequence to make a revolving mechanism. Accordingly, the purpose of winding up the cord is achieved by pressing the spring 9′ below the switch 10′ and the revolver 3′ linked to the coil 9′ However, The coil 0′ is disposed in the support 7′ protruding from a bottom in the lower case 2′ When applying a force on the switch 10? one end of the switch 10′ can only have the support 7′ as a pivot while the other end of the switch has to remain always suspended in the upper casing 1′ Consequently, the switch 7′ is vulnerable to collapse after a longer period of operation to compromise the quality of the cord reel box; and indirectly suffers shorter service life to cause inconvenience in operation and trouble to the operator.